Mourning
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Astrid is dealing with the aniversery of Stoik's death and the mourning her husband is doing. ignore the absolute randomness of this i was free writing so i could end some writers block. also its multiverse soooo


**Literally don't ask me what this is. I have no idea I was just trying to get rid of some writers block.**

I woke that morning and shoved myself up. Hiccup wasn't in the bed. We didn't always wake up at the same time but we always waited for the other before leaving for the day. He wasn't even in the room. His side of the bed was cold and it was clear he hadn't been there for a while.

I rubbed my eyes and looked about the room, "Babe?" I called into the room. I was answered only by silence. I kicked my legs off of the side of our bed and got up, stretching and popping my back.

I thought about it and realized exactly what day it was. It was the day Stoick had died. Hiccup felt guilty about it still. He always spent this day alone just as Valka did to mourn him on his own. Most days he put on a brave face and a happy face. Sometimes he still saw it go down and he felt that it was his fault because Stoick had died to save him.

I sighed and got ready for the day. I knew that for the most part he would block our link for the day but his sadness would leak through, and even if I knew where he was, which I did, he wouldn't want my company. This was between him and his father.

I made my way downstairs to start breakfast. I didn't usually cook because I wasn't particularly good at it but this was one day I did and one day that I knew the kids could choke down the food I managed once. They came in and glanced at one another then took their seats. They knew not to ask… well everyone but Felicie did.

"Erm… why is, Mom cooking?"

"Because it's the day Grandfather died. Dad is off mourning same as Grandma. They won't be back until late tonight," Drage said. I lowered my head sadly. "We never knew him but Mom did. He passed before we were born."

"But… I don't fully understand," she said frowning and taking her place at the table.

"Before Mom and Dad were married, Granfather Stoick died saving Dad before Toothless became an Alpha and before Mom met Anju. Now on this day every year Granma and Dad go off on their own and mourn in separate places in separate ways. And Mom cooks. We don't say anything because… because it is the only time Dad has to be alone with his mourning and we let him do so because he is the Chief and he must never show pain to the people. He can show it with Mom and us but sometimes he needs to mourn on his own."

I set their food down on the table and sat at the head my eyes sad. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek. "This day is hard… for everyone who knew Chief Stoick. Particularly for your Father." They didn't say anything but started to eat.

000

I spent the rest of the morning working about the house sending anything I could to comfort my husband while he mourned. Everyone carried the sad air about town as I took over his duties as chief for the day knowing why I was doing the job instead of him, considering we were both rulers yet ruled our kingdoms separately.

Gobber was taking it just as hard as Hiccup and Valka but he was staying in the village and toughing through it like the Viking he was.

"How are you?" Gobber asked when I walked in to bring him a meal that I knew he was forgetting on purpose.

I smiled softly at him. "I'm alright," I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Lass. I know you and Hiccup feel what each other feels. How are you? Really."

I felt my false smile waver, "I am as well as can be expected. It's nothing I can't handle. I do it every year on this day."

"Doesn't mean you should have to do so alone."

"Gobber, you are in as much pain as the he is. I am not going to burden you more with my own pain," I said.

Gobber yanked me into a familial hug. I gave a startled gasp and blinked rapidly. "Astrid, Stoick and Hiccup were and will always be what little family I have. You married into that family and you and your children are just as precious of a family to me as they ever were and if you are hurting, it's my job as family, to help."

I felt tears dripping off my cheeks. Whether mine or Hiccup's I don't think I would ever know, but I hugged Gobber and cried for our village's loss all those centuries ago and wept and mourned like I had never allowed myself to mourn since Stoick's death.

000

It was late at night when Hiccup finally came home. I was sitting curled by the fire in a fur pelt, watching the flames dance. My eyes still stung from a cry I had just had. I heard the door open and close behind him and knew it was him, not just from the feel of his energy, but also the way his foot click-thumped when he walked.

He paused at the stairs and turned to where I was sitting in his chair. He made his way over to where I was and knelt in front of me. I turned my eyes to him and saw all the pain we had both felt that day. He didn't say a word just wrapped me in a desperate passionate hug.

"Astrid, I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant to hurt you, too."

"I know," I said. "It's alright. We are together now and everything is alright. Tomorrow is a new day. And you will always have me."

 **Short and sweet and I am just having the need to feel the pains.**


End file.
